Stand-in
.]] A stand-in is a person who substitutes for an actor on set while the lighting is adjusted, the action and camera moves are blocked, and other production details are taken care of prior to actual filming. Generally, stand-ins are chosen because they are of a height and coloring similar to the performer for whom they are standing in. On Star Trek, stand-ins were also used for various computer-generated characters, such as Slar or the Xindi-Insectoids. Stand-ins often work as background performers too, because they are always on set and are called the "second team". Body doubles and photo doubles were sometimes used on-screen. They look (or are made to look) like the actor they are replacing, to avoid making it obvious to the viewing audience that it is not the same person, much like a stunt double. They stand-in for an actor and replace the person in wide shots and also in partial shots. When a scene shows a hand that pushes a button it is most likely a hand double. Photo doubles were also used in scenes which show the same person twice, one as a mirror person and the other one as the "real" person or an older version of the character, for example, when Brent Spiner played 3 separate characters in one scene (Data, Lore, and Soong) in . For the main cast Star Trek: The Original Series *William Shatner **Eddie Paskey (Season 1-3, photo double, episode ) **Roger Holloway (Season 3) **Don Eitner (photo double, episode ) **Budd Albright (photo double, episode ) *Leonard Nimoy **Frank da Vinci *DeForest Kelley **William Blackburn *James Doohan **Roger Holloway (Season 2-3) *Grace Lee Whitney **Jeannie Malone Star Trek: The Next Generation *Patrick Stewart **Jeffrey Deacon (Season 1-3, also photo double) **Dennis Tracy (Season 4-7) **Guy Vardaman (body double in ) **? (photo double in ) *Jonathan Frakes **James G. Becker (Season 1-3) **Richard Sarstedt (Season 4-7) **Doug Biery (photo double, episode ) **Geoffrey Mutch (photo double, episode ) *LeVar Burton ** Darrell Burris (Season 1-3) **David Keith Anderson (Season 4-7) **Guy Vardaman (body double) *Denise Crosby **Susan Duchow (Season 1) **Debra Dilley (photo double, episode ) *Michael Dorn **James Washington (season 2-5) **Dexter Clay (Season 1-3) **Michael Echols (Season 6-7) **Al Foster (photo double, episode ) **Guy Vardaman (body double) *Gates McFadden **Lorine Mendell (Season 1-7) **Cameron (Season 4-7, occasionally) **Guy Vardaman (body double) *Marina Sirtis **Nora Leonhardt (Season 1-7) **Margaret Flores (Season 7) **Arlene Fukai (episode ) *Brent Spiner **Ken Gilden (Season 1, also photo double) **Tim McCormack (Season 1-4) **Carl David Burks (Season 5-7) **Keith Rayve (Season 4-7, occasionally) **Guy Vardaman (body double & photo double Season 1-7) **Dana Vitatoe (photo double, episode ) **Randy James (hand double for Soong, episode ) **Kenneth David Ebling (photo double, episode ) *Wil Wheaton **Guy Vardaman (Season 1-3 and episodes ) **Randy James (episode ) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as photo double for Rene Auberjonois]] *Avery Brooks **James Washington (Season 1) **Clynell Jackson III (occasional) **John Lendale Bennett (Season 2-7, also photo double in ) *Rene Auberjonois **Mark Lentry (Season 1-6) **Chuck Shanks (Season 7) *Nicole de Boer **Jennifer Berlant (photo double in ) *Michael Dorn **James Minor (Season 4-7, also photo double) *Terry Farrell **? (Season 1-4) **? (photo double in ) **Cathy DeBuono (Season 5-6, also photo double) *Cirroc Lofton **Ivor Bartels (?, also photo double) **Todd Slayton (?, also photo double in ) **Darius Toussant (photo double, episode ) *Colm Meaney **Randy James (Season 1-7, also photo double, and hand double) *Armin Shimerman **David B. Levinson (Season 1-7) **Marshal Silverman (2 episodes) *Alexander Siddig **Uriah Carr (Season 5-7, also body and photo double) **Ivor Bartels (occasionally, also photo double) *Nana Visitor **Andrea Stradling (season 1-2) **Brenda-Jean Shephard (Season 5-6) **Leah Burrough (body double, episode ) **Nancy Paradis (photo double, episode ) **Robin Morselli (season 3-5) **Amy Kate Connolly (season 6-7) Star Trek: Voyager *Kate Mulgrew **Sue Henley (Season 1-7, also body and photo double) **Trisha Burton (hand double) **Julie David (body double) **Erin Price (photo double, episode ) **Amy Kate Connolly ( ) **? (three more hand doubles, Season 1-7) *Robert Beltran **Cy Kennedy (Season 1) **Richard Sarstedt (Season 2-7) *Roxann Dawson **Nora Leonhardt (Season 1) **Susan Lewis (Season 2-6) **Stacey Elder (Season 7) **Joy Kilpatrick (photo double, episode ) *Jennifer Lien **Jennifer Somers (Season 1-3) **Amy Kate Connolly (episode , also photo double) *Robert Duncan McNeill **Jerry Quinn (Season 1) **Carl David Burks (Season 2) **Keith Rayve (Season 3-7) **Jack Nolan (photo double, Season 3-7) *Ethan Phillips **Simon Stotler (Season 1-7) *Robert Picardo **J.R. Quinonez (Season 1-7) **Keith Rayve ( ) *Jeri Ryan **Cameron (Season 4) **Britta Novak (Season 4-7, also photo double) *Tim Russ **Lemuel Perry (Season 1-7, main stand-in) **David Keith Anderson (Season 1-7, additional stand-in) *Garrett Wang **John Tampoya (Season 1-4) **Stuart Wong (Season 5-7) **Gelbert Coloma (photo double) Star Trek: Enterprise *Scott Bakula **Richard Sarstedt (Season 1-4) **Wade Kelley (photo double episode ) *Jolene Blalock **Simone Montanti (Season 1) **Jessica Vash (Season 2) **Monika Spruch (Season 2-4) **Ator Tamras (Season 4) **Geneviere Anderson (Season 4) **Melissa Vinicor (Season 4, last episodes) **Tiffany Turner (body double, episode ) *John Billingsley **J.R. Quinonez *Dominic Keating **Evan English (Season 1-4) *Anthony Montgomery **David Keith Anderson (Season 1-4) *Linda Park **Gina Chai (Season 1) **Cricket Yee **Lidia Sabljic (additional) *Connor Trinneer **Jef Ayres (Season 1-4) **Mark Watson (Season 1-2) *William Shatner **Philip Weyland (Film 1-7) *Leonard Nimoy **Steve Blalock (Film 2-3) **Patrick Michael (Film 6) *DeForest Kelley **Philip Weyland (Film 1-2) *Walter Koenig **Kevin Reed O'Hara (Film 7, photo double) *Patrick Stewart **Dennis Tracy (Film 7-9) **Patrick Barnitt (Film 9, photo double) **Paul Sklar (Film 9+10, photo double) *Jonathan Frakes **Richard Sarstedt (Film 7-9) **Mark Rogerson (Film 10) *LeVar Burton **David Keith Anderson (Film 7-8) **Scott Somers (Film 9-10, also photo double) *Michael Dorn **James Minor (Film 7-9) *Gates McFadden **Lorine Mendell (Film 7) **Sue Henley (Film 9) *Marina Sirtis **Nora Leonhardt (Film 7+ 8) **Margaret Flores (Film 7-9) **Vanessa Grayson (Film 9+ 10) *Brent Spiner **Keith Rayve (Film 7-9) **Peter Iacangelo (Film 10) **Guy Vardaman (body double, Film 7) * Chris Pine ** Jon Donahue (Film 11) ** Joshua Greene (body double, cave scene, Film 11) *Simon Pegg **Garrik Palumbo (Film 11, additional) **Bryant Powell (Film 11) *Zachary Quinto **Brandon Stacy (Film 11) *Karl Urban **Derek Johnson (Film 11) *Eric Bana **Rob McCabe (Film 11) *? **Lita Stevens (Film 6) **Kenny Studer (Film 6) **Jim Thompson (Film 6) **Martin Valinsky (Film 6) For the guest cast Star Trek: The Original Series *Roger Holloway **Male guest actors *Jeannie Shepard/Malone **Female guest actors Star Trek: The Next Generation * Candace Crump **Whoopi Goldberg ( ) *Randy James **Colm Meaney (Season 2-5) *June Jordan **? *Christopher Ogden **Brian Bonsall *Richard Sarstedt **John de Lancie (episodes , , ) *Guy Vardaman **John de Lancie (episodes , , , , ) **Harry Groener (body double, episode ) **Leonard Nimoy (episode ) **Dwight Schultz (episodes , , , , and ) **Howie Seago (body double, episode ) **David Ogden Stiers (episode ) * Cindy White ** Harriet Leider (photo double, episode ) * Jerry Zimmer ** Harriet Leider (photo double, episode ) * Faith ** Ellen Geer ( ) * Kristen ** Susan Diol ( ) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *? **Randy Oglesby (photo double in ) *Robin Morselli ** female guest actors *Michael Muñoz **? *Cindy Sorenson **Michelle Horn (episodes and ) *Rob Steiner **Aron Eisenberg *Dennis Tracy **Patrick Stewart (episode ) *Sam Alejan **? (stand-in and photo double) *Steve Wilson **Brock Peters (photo double in ) Star Trek: Voyager *Dieter Hornemann **? ( ) *June Jordan **? * Matthew Kennedy and Nathan Kennedy ** Cody Wetherill and Kurt Wetherill ( , , also body and photo doubles) *Michael Muñoz **? *Louis Ortiz **Richard Herd ( ) *Keith Rayve **Dwight Schultz ( ) *'Rose' **? ( ) *Shepard Ross **? *Joey Sakata **? ( ) **? ( ) *Marshal Silverman **Ray Walston (episode , also photo double) *Rob Steiner **Aron Eisenberg (episode ) *Curtis Wong **? ( ) *Stuart Wong **Richard Sarstedt ( ) Star Trek: Enterprise *David Keith Anderson ** Steve Lambert ( ) ** Mike Watson ( ) *Larry Carroll ** Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. ( ) *John Duff ** Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. (running double, episode ) *Tarik Ergin **Insectoids (CGI) (Season 3) **Jonathan Frakes (episode ) *Hilde Garcia **? *Gregory Hinton ** Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. ( ) *Michael Muñoz **Marty Davis ( ) **Daniel Asa Henson ( ) *Nancy Muñoz **Elyssa D. Vito ( ) *Richard Sarstedt **Ron King ( ) **Mark Moses ( ) **Francis Guinan ( ) *Robert Tolbert **Jonathan Frakes ( ) (green screen scenes) *Jessica Vash **Elizabeth Magness (episode ) *Melissa Vinicor **Marina Sirtis (episode ) *David Keith Anderson **Tim Russ ( ) *Tracee Lee Cocco **Alice Krige ( ) *April Marie Eden **Rachel Nichols (stand-in, photo double, hand double, ) *Margaret Flores **Donna Murphy ( ) *Greg Haines **Ben Cross ( ) *Robin Kellick **? * Lauren C. Kim ** Jacqueline Kim ( ) *Susan Lewis **Donna Murphy ( ) *Deeana Pampena **Grace Lee Whitney ( ) *Joyce Robinson **Iman ( ) *Kimberly L. Ryusaki **? ( ) *Tom Vicini **Michael Welch ( ) *James D. Weston II **? ( ) External links * * * Category:Production staff Category:Stand-ins